


Two Birds, One Note

by Kisaheart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embarrassing Felix, Flirting, High School, M/M, Neverland Husbands, Panlix - Freeform, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaheart/pseuds/Kisaheart
Summary: This was better than Peter could have ever imagined.  Managing not only to get Felix worked up but also embarrass Belle...  Two birds, one note.





	Two Birds, One Note

Peter quietly creased the piece of paper, carefully watching Belle's back as he folded it smaller. He held the paper out beside him, flashing the girl a beautiful smile as she took the note. The girl's cheeks flushed as she turned to hand the paper to the boy on her other side. The boy took the note dutifully and passed it once more to the blonde male on his left.

Felix took the paper and glanced down the row, catching Peter's mischievous grin. Felix flashed him a tiny, amused, smirk in return as he unfolded the note, carefully hiding it among the other papers on his desk.

The whole charade wasn't nearly as interesting as it seemed. Normally Peter's notes were rather mundane, simply discussing what they should get for dinner or what he had overheard the other students gossiping about. The only reason Peter even bothered passing notes was for the thrill of possibly getting caught.

Peter watched with delight as Felix's normally neutral eyes began to widen, a deep red hue flushing across his cheeks as he scanned the cursive writing.

Sure the note was highly inappropriate, discussing things Peter would much rather put into action later that evening rather than in words, but he wasn't one to waste a perfectly good opportunity to play with someone. Especially when that someone was Felix.

Felix finally hedged a glance back down the row, immediately regretting it when Peter made an obscene gesture with his fist to his mouth. Felix quickly looked away, his face bright red with embarrassment. Peter had to bite his lower lip to keep from snickering.

Belle must have sensed the commotion because she suddenly turned, one eyebrow arched as she surveyed the students, her gaze immediately falling on Peter's overly delighted expression. Belle's eyes instantly narrowed with suspicion as she looked over at Felix then. Her observant gaze didn't miss the way Felix's cheeks burned or how he had tried to hide the crinkled note among the other papers on his desk.

Belle released a quiet sigh as she closed the textbook in her hands and placed the piece of chalk in the blackboard's holder.

"Felix," she began casually.

He glanced up at her, surprise registering in his gaze at suddenly being addressed.

"If Peter's writing is so much more interesting than mine, perhaps you would like to enlighten the rest of the class with his words of wisdom," Belle suggested.

A sudden snicker erupted from Peter as he tried desperately to stifle his laughter over the way Felix had seemed to stop breathing. Belle's expression turned unamused as she narrowed her eyes at Peter.

"Or perhaps Peter would like to stand up and read the note since it IS his handiwork," Belle continued.

"Oh, I think Felix should be the one to stand up and read it," Peter responded with a wicked grin shot at the other boy in question. "He's the one being "enlightened" by it, after all."

Belle didn't miss the emphasis in Peter's comment as she glanced between the two boys. She then rolled her eyes as realization dawned on her.

"Hand it here," Belle sighed, stepping over to Felix's desk and holding her hand out.

Felix stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before glancing back over to Peter. Peter's expression was eager, thoroughly enjoying the way the situation was playing out. Felix reluctantly pulled the note out from among the other papers on his desk and handed it to the woman.

Belle took the note and held it up, shooting one last unamused look at Peter.

She completely expected the note to be filled with typical teenage boy immaturity, like comments about the classroom girls' breasts or the other boys' shoe sizes. What Belle didn't expect, however, was a well-written, explicitly detailed, porn scene about the two boys themselves that would have made even the authors of her steamy romance novels blush.

Peter watched in delight as Belle's eyes widened, her mouth actually hanging open, her cheeks bursting bright red, as she scanned the page. She even held a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her shock.

This was better than Peter could have ever imagined. Managing not only to get Felix worked up but also embarrass Belle... Two birds, one note.

Belle finally finished reading the paper, her face thoroughly reddened as she tried to avoid the students' curious stares.

"Felix," she managed to choke out, trying to sound casual while purposely not looking at the boy. "Why don't you move to the back of the class? Trade places with Mariah."

Felix cast one last glance over at Peter before picking his things up and rising from his seat. Peter didn't miss the way he carefully held his textbook over the lower part of his waist as he passed the brunette girl and sat down in the far corner of the third row. Since the class only consisted of eleven students, that was as far away from Peter as Belle could move him.

Mariah took her seat in Felix's desk, Belle now turning a glare onto Peter.

"And I'll see YOU after class," she stated, slipping the note into her textbook and returning to the chalkboard, cheeks still red.

"Me?" Peter scoffed, his brows furrowing. "What did I do? It's not like that note was meant for you."

"Passing notes is prohibited," Belle responded firmly, not even bothering to look at the boy.

Peter released an annoyed huff, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. He couldn't resist the amused smirk that flitted across his lips though.

Worth it.


End file.
